


Lost and Found

by Blue_wire13



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate universe AU, Christmas, Holiday Season, M/M, Soulmate AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 01:29:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17132459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_wire13/pseuds/Blue_wire13
Summary: Yuuri and Phichit decide Russia is where they want to spend there much needed holiday break but what Yuuri finds there is completely unexpected.





	Lost and Found

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ravensmores](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravensmores/gifts).



> For  ravensmores  ! I hope you like it! Happy holidays!

It was Christmas time and Yuuri was lost. He thought going on a snowy vacation with his best friend in the whole world would be a fantastic idea. At the time. See Moscow and St Petersburg, Russia, enjoy the snow and weather and lights and city. They knew Christmas wasn’t so big in Russia but then again it didn’t have the same American meaning in Japan either. They were supposed to have fun.

 

But Yuuri was lost. All around him people walked in a steady stream, the foreign sounds of their voices adding to the cacophony of the city around him. He knew logically he couldn’t be far from his hotel. Phichit was just by him. Just by him! He couldn’t have gotten far.

 

Yuuri took a deep breath, or tried to. His anxiety was rearing its ugly head and he was quickly losing his grip.

 

He just had enough in him to move out of the path of foot traffic before the first signs of a full blown panic attack emerged.

 

He was in this foreign country with a government that wasn’t so kind to foreigners or those with his particular...tastes in lovers. He lost his friend, it was cold.

 

Oh god he breathed in but it caught in his throat.

 

“Are you alright?”

 

He jolted when a hand rested on his shoulder. It took him a moment to realize that he understood the stranger because they’d spoken to him in English. He looked up, his glasses slightly foggy, and he lost his breath all over again.

 

The man was beautiful, fine silver hair swooping over his icy blue eyes, cheekbones high and skin clear. Yuuri gasped for air audibly.

 

“Oh god,” he finally managed to breathe out.

 

The stranger laughed, taking Yuuri’s idiocy for adorable ness.

 

“And aren’t you a cute one,” he murmured almost as if to himself. “Are you los-“ he stopped. His eyes had gone wide.

 

Yuuri, thinking he had made some sort of social blunder again, panicked. Then he realized the man was staring at something, more accurately, at him.

 

“W-what is it?”

 

“Have you always had that tattoo?”

 

Yuuri balked. Tattoo? He didn’t have any tattoo’s.

 

The man gestured to his wrist, where his sleeve had ridden up. In between his glove and his sleeve, ink was seared into his skin.

 

He let out an ungodly shriek and yanked his sleeve up further.

 

Are you alright was etched forever into his skin. His soulmate. His soulmate was right in front of him and it was this gorgeous, gorgeous man.

 

“I-I don’t know what to say.”

 

“Let’s start with names. I’m Viktor. Viktor Nikiforov. And you are..?”

 

“Yuuri. Yuuri Katsuki.”

 

“Well than Yuuri, what would you say to some dinner?”

 

Yuuri almost fainted. Phichit was going to freak when he heard about this.


End file.
